Just a Little Time Together
by Cody Guli
Summary: Bernadetta always shuts herself away in her room, but today Byleth decides to show her something that she has been missing for a long time: the outside world.


Just a Little Time Together  
by Cody Guli

_**I know I haven't written a fanfic in a while and I should be continuing my BnHA series but Fire Emblem Three Houses is out and DAMN IT I NEED TO DO THIS. Hope you enjoy btw!  
Also Fanfiction PUT IN THE REST OF THE THREE HOUSES CHARACTERS CUZ I CAN'T FIND BERNADETTA FOR THE LIFE OF ME!**_

_Characters: M!Byleth and Bernadetta_

_Summary: Bernadetta keeps shutting herself away from her colleague. Worrying for her, Byleth decides to take her away from the books and tests to show her what she has been missing for so long: the outside world._

For as long as he could remember, Byleth had been trying to get Bernadetta out of her room. Days that he could have spent studying material for his seminars were instead spent knocking on her door, asking her to come out even for just a little while, only to be answered with a simple "No! Go away!" Byleth (and his knuckles) had grown tired of the constant pounding on her door, but he would not back down until she had agreed to leave her quarters.

It was only one month ago that Byleth had agreed to become a professor and lead the Black Eagles. In that time he had grown close to Edelgard and her companions, seeing them as not just students but family as well. Each lecture he gave was given with the same love and attention that a father would have for his children. While he could have had it any other way with either Dimitri or Claude, he chose not to. He felt proud of his decision, as did his father Jeralt.

Today was surprisingly much different. This time, Byleth could hear the sound of the lock turning and the door creaking open. Bernadetta was standing in the doorway shivering as always, her short purple hair in a jumbled mess.

"Wh-what do you want…" she said, defeat in her voice and fear in her eyes.

"Bernadetta, you've been shutting yourself away for far too long. This is clearly unhealthy. Why is it that you shut yourself away like this?"

No answer.

"Please, Bernie. I only wish to help you. Why don't you and I take a walk to clear some things-"  
"A-A-A walk? Outside? Where we might get ourselves killed?"  
"No one is going to kill us. We'll just go around the monastery. Come on."

Byleth held out his hand and, with a heavy sigh of defeat, Bernadetta took it. Byleth took her around every point of Garegg Mach Monastery. At the gardens, he showed her the patches of flowers both local and foreign, commented on the scents and the sights of the beautiful garden, and even picked her a young forsythia floret, to which she kindly refused. Of course, he decided to keep it in case Edelgard would want it. In the mess hall, Byleth showed her how to cook a foreign dish known as ratatouille. She was in awe over the flair and flavor that he put into making it, his hands dancing around with the cooking utensils as the dish was being cooked. She could smell the rustic spices in the ratatouille and her mouth began to water. Byleth could only laugh. Following the afternoon meal, he took her to the library where they found Ignatz studying for an upcoming test. Deciding not to bother him, he then took her to the cathedral where they partook in an afternoon prayer. For the rest of the afternoon, the two Black Eagles wandered aimlessly around Garegg Mach Monastery, visiting students and friends, sharing a few laughs and overall just enjoying matters. Finally, night came and the two returned to Bernadetta's quarters. She was still nervous and shaky but had a small smile on her face.  
"Professor…I-I wanted to thank you for-"  
"No need," he interrupted. "However, I do hope you'll take more time to get out of your quarters and spend more time with your fellow students."  
"I-I don't know Professor. I always feel so much safer inside my quarters. But maybe I'll consider it."  
He sighed. Well, it was a start. He couldn't force her away from her quarters, but he felt happy encouraging her to get out more. The two said their goodbyes and once more she hid behind the door separating her room from the outside world.

While Bernadetta still holed herself up inside her little room, every now and again she would join Byleth for a walk to talk about life and school. And while she still remained a nervous wreck, she was also happy to oblige to a little outside time…as long as it was with Byleth.

_**Well this wasn't the best thing I've ever wrote (hey what do you expect from me after taking so much time off) but once again I hope you enjoy it. Might do another FE3H fanfic in the future if people so desire, maybe after I play the game (which won't happen for a while because I'm piss poor DX). See you all in the next fanfic!**_


End file.
